Articulating medical examination tables are known in the art for supporting patients thereon and for placing patients in various positions that facilitate examination and/or the performance of various medical procedures. Conventional examination tables typically include a seat section and a back section supported on a base unit, which are moveable relative to one another and the base to place a patient in a desired position. The seat section or back section may be articulated by actuating mechanisms such as a motors, pneumatic or hydraulic cylinders, or other devices to move the seat and back sections between the various positions and to adjust the height of the seat and back sections relative to the base. Most tables, for example, have a back section that is maneuverable from a first inclined orientation, relative to the seat section, for supporting a patient in an initial, seated position, and a generally horizontal orientation, relative to the seat section, for supporting a patient in a supine position.
To help patients relax and to place them at ease during the examination or medical procedure, the examination table should be as comfortable as possible. Accordingly, examination tables have conventionally been provided with well-padded, upholstered patient support surfaces to improve patient comfort. When the thickness of the padding is too great, however, the increased overall height of the table may make it difficult for elderly or disabled persons to get onto and off of the examination table. Ensuring patient comfort with thick upholstery and providing a relatively low height represent competing objectives that are exasperated by the fact that the articulating mechanisms for the table, as well as various accessories used during examination, are conventionally located beneath the seat and back sections of the table. A need therefore exists for an examination table that provides a relatively low height while ensuring a high level of patient comfort.